


Abandonment

by mizzlemate



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Sadness, Thor Odinson - Freeform, imsad, thorbruce, truelove, when thanos found the asgardians, writingthiswaspainful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzlemate/pseuds/mizzlemate
Summary: Sad exchange of words and thoughts between Thor and Bruce during the evacuation of new Asgard, post-Ragnarok and Pre-Infinity War. Writing this made my heart really sad





	Abandonment

As people shout and run to the docking bay, a giant ship almost quadruple in size of their own looms over them like an oncoming tsunami. Korg, holding Miek in his left arm, hastily directs panicked Asgardians alongside Valkyrie to the docked spaceships on the top and sides of the craft they reside in. Bruce on the other hand, panicking and scared, is frantically searching for Thor after running to the private quarters near the head of the ship, checking every room down the main hall until he can find him. As he was about to open another door, he heard shouting from the end of the empty hallway,

"Banner! Gods, what are you doing here you need to leave!"

Bruce turned around to see a distraught Thor jogging towards him, panting and sweaty. He felt relieved, but a new wave of fear washed over him just as soon as he sighed and relaxed his shoulders. As Thor came to a halt in front of him, Bruce exhaled, his mouth running-

"Thor oh my God, what's happening are you okay? I-I couldn't find you so I sprinted here to get you-"

Thor gasped for air and leaned on his hands over his knees, exhausted from running. Bruce noticed Thor's shaking body, and a look of concern dawned on him. Thor clutched Bruce's arm suddenly but gently, ordering-

"You must leave as fast as you can, come with me, I'll explain on the way."

As they began to walk Banner hesitated to speak, but exhaled and pushed his fear aside.

"On the way to where? I'm not leaving you here!"

"I'm afraid you're going back to Earth but as for me... I must stay."

As a panicking Thor leads Bruce down the long hallway and back to the ships docking bay, he frantically explains the reason for abandonment the best he can to Bruce, dodging the Asgardian soldiers who refuse to flee until the citizens are all safe. Now holding each other's sweaty hands, both Banner and Thor now enter the docking bay, only a few clusters of Asgardians left. Thor brings his escort to a halt, stopping in front of a distressed Valkyrie to deliver orders out of breath. He grabs her attention by resting a hand on her shoulder and, panting, he exhales-

"You've done enough, Valkyrie. Get on your ship, and take him with you-"

Thor gently drags a now panicking Bruce in front of him, presenting him to Valkyrie. She hesitantly nods and Bruce replies, the hurt in his voice more visible now than before,

"-wait a minute you can't just put me on a ship we need you to come with us, I told you I can't leave you here!"

A pained, vulnerable look dawned on Thor's sweaty face as Valkyrie, in silence, knew to turn and go ready the ship for escape. Citizens fled in the near distance as Bruce, now misty and worried, looked up at Thor in realization. A moment of silence, a hush throughout the room it seems like, falls upon the two. Thor, vulnerable and afraid, takes Bruce's shaking hands in his, and looks him in the eyes. Thor's voice cracks as he quietly assures the teary-eyed Bruce, 

"I'll be alright. My people need me... and your people need you, Bruce."

Thor looks at the floor, their hands still clutching one another, holding on to their worlds refusing to let go. Bruce looks up and down the lost man before him, and quickly pulls him into a hug, standing on his toes to do so. Thor clutches him back, a tear falling down his cheek as he squints to avoid any more signs of vulnerability. Bruce hesitantly pulls away, running his hands down Thor's arms, letting them fall into Thor's palms before he goes. They both look at one another, fearful and in love. Bruce gently leans his forehead against Thor's in tender silence for a fleeting moment, then pulls away, starting off. Thor grabs his arm in retaliation after a pause,

"Bruce wait..."

Banner pauses and looks up at him, tears now falling down both sides of his gorgeous face. Thor quickly pulls Bruce into an embrace, letting go of his arm and wrapping his hand around Bruce's waist as his other cups the frightened man's wet cheek. A moment passes of both men sadly losing themselves in each other's eyes before Thor crashes his quivering lips into Banners, holding it for a few seconds before hesitantly letting him go. A few words escape Thor's mouth before he turns around,

"See you on Midgard, Ástvinur.."

Bruce, now shocked, holds his chin in his palm as Thor runs in the opposite direction trying to hide his face, wiping his tears with a shaking arm.


End file.
